


The Hero That Wasn’t Ready

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Bleeding to death, Blood, Character Death, Doomed Timeline, Fear, Forgive Me, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, I Like Crying, Oneshot, Pain, SBURB, Sadstuck, Second Person, Short Story, The doomed timeline, Told in you form, and scared, dave - Freeform, dave is sad, dave strider - Freeform, dying, he blames himself, heroic death, i wrote this in ten minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The first time you watched someone die was by accident.





	The Hero That Wasn’t Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’m about to go to bed but then this idea came to my mind so here have some sadstuck :)

You always felt scared when the topic of death was brought up.

It felt so far away, yet so close. Way too close for your taste. For anyone’s taste really. Especially in times of denial like this.

The first time you watched someone die it was by accident, when you and Bro walked through a park and saw a feral dog hunt a squirrel, not stopping until his cheeks were bloody and his prey had stopped moving in his mouth. The animal control had come shortly afterward and shot the beast in front of all the children. It would have been a danger to just let it live. That was the second time you saw something die.

You had been five years old.

After that animal deaths didn’t face you anymore, you thought nothing could ever face you again after that. You were wrong. It all got worse when that damn game came into the picture. The damn game.

The game you and your friends had played because you thought it would be fun, but instead it doomed the entire planet. So many innocent lives had to die because of you. Then came the third time you really got faced by death.

Seeing yourself dead. Multiple corpses of you from various points in tone, staring at you with the lifeless eyes from under your shades, those opened mouths and the visible lack of breathing that turned your body cold and pale. That could have been you. That WAS you in another way. You always feared you would be the next in the never ending line of slaughter Dave’s, but you never became one. Instead you saw something worse.

You had to stand beside the dead body of your own brother, the very flesh and blood that had raised you since you were a kid. Sure he might had done a lousy job, but no kid deserves to see the bloody impaled body of the person that raised you. So wrong and lifeless, more lifeless than his puppets, and skin cold as ice.

There had never been a single day without that picture showing up in your brain, taunting you; wanting to make you fear death more than you already do.

Then all your friends began to die left and right, over and over again until they had no extra lives and really disappeared for good in the afterlife.

You had feared death so much, yet now it was your turn to face it, much earlier than anyone ever should.

The two cold metal blades had cut right through your body, impaling one of your lung, along with what you guessed was part of the stomach. The red blood dead dripping down to the ground from the ends that had emerged from the other side of you. You felt like a steak being cut up, and you had no idea what scared you the most. That or the realization.

You were too young for that, you were merely sixteen and had lots to live for. But you would never live long enough to see any of those things. You would never get married, eat your favorite food or even laugh again. Instead you would be covered in darkness for the rest of eternity while you forgot about yourself, memories being gone so fast you never even had them in the first place.

It felt like you were burning up from the inside out and your red robes got darker spots on it that grew every second as the blood spread, as the smell of iron filled the air. You couldn’t open your mouth to breath no matter how hard you tried, and you felt those tears beginning to water as the air left you. These were you last tears that you would ever cry.. Stars were the only thing you saw, followed by blackness.

Now it was your turn to join the afterlife.

And so, Dave Strider was dead, killed in a heroic way. Stabbed by two different people as he had tried to save Jade Harley, and failed.

“Forgive me Jade, I wasn’t fast enough”.

You would never come back.


End file.
